


Reinhardt's Puppe pt.5

by Gearwork



Series: Reinhardt's Puppe [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Doll Play, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mind Break, Shameless Smut, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gearwork/pseuds/Gearwork
Summary: ((I am really sorry for the late post! I blame con fatigue and being REALLY hungover. Just have been a crazy con. My project managed to raise 1800 for generations against bullying! Any who back to the fic. I hope you enjoy the last chapter! I am planning on a spin off of this fic but keeping it under wraps. Thank you for reading this far!





	Reinhardt's Puppe pt.5

**Author's Note:**

> ((I am really sorry for the late post! I blame con fatigue and being REALLY hungover. Just have been a crazy con. My project managed to raise 1800 for generations against bullying! Any who back to the fic. I hope you enjoy the last chapter! I am planning on a spin off of this fic but keeping it under wraps. Thank you for reading this far!

*Rein then takes his beloved to the work room, striping his beloved strip fully , seeing the rising moon slowing kissing their body * “ Thank you my love” _____says as they kiss his cheek. *He puts on the finest bra and panties on them applying rare make up on their face making them more porcelain like fighting all urge to defile them then and there. He then leads them to a secret room.* "I hope meine puppe will love this" he says to them as he opens the door. The room is fitted as a high class showroom with all the dolls wearing his finished designs in two rows with a gap in between the lines leading up to something covered in a blanket. " let me lead the way meine puppe." He says as he leads them down the row. They looks at the dolls and see them looking like _______but something was wrong. They we all filled with imperfections. He slowly walks with them arm in arm as he leads them in a slow pace. " here we are meine puppe" as he leads _______to the end of the row near the blanket. "I think this was well worth the wait" he says as he unvalued the dress he perfected. "ta da meine puppe" ________is stunned to see the dress so carefully made. "Does meine puppe love it?" Rein asks. ______ nods loving the outfit. "Well then let me put it on "rein says and starts to put on the dress on them while complimenting them. " You look wondrous meine puppe. I know it was long but for a puppe like you perfection is the only acceptable option" rein says as they nod only moving when he moves them. As he puts on the outfit his hunger grows drinking them all in. "Its perfect" rein proclaims as he takes pictures of his love in all angles. "Thank you master" ______says. Rein stares into his loves eyes looking at their doll like expression. " i love you meine puppe" he says as he goes in and kisses them deeply. "You are perfection" rein says as he leads them to his bedroom fondling them once in a while excited as a school boy. He lays them on the bed and starts striping them in a drunken lust. " iv waited so long for this meine puppe." He strips them completely then starts ripping off his clothes. "Ready meine puppe?" As he stands in front if them his massive cock throbbing as it has been set free after months of abstinence. "Yes my master" says _____as they lay across the bed, their body kissed by the moonlight.

*Rein slowly starts kissing them all over their body complimenting them over and over again.* "Meine wertvollste Puppe. Ich liebe dich. Du bist meine wertvollste Puppe. Ich möchte dir nur für die Ewigkeit dienen" he states as he suckles his s/o nipples making them moan in delight. They bite their own lips trying to act doll like in their lust. "Danke mein Meister. Ich lebe nur, um dich glücklich zu machen" they say. Rein goes wild and starts kissing their neck leaving hickies marking their body with his smell. "Du riechst so gut meine Puppe" rein whispers into their ear. He then drags his tongue down their body and slowly stops to _____ private area. "Das riecht nach Himmel, meine Marionette" rein says as he slowly starts working them. They fight the urge to moan out loud in fear of displeasing their master. Gripping on to the bed sheets as rein works wonders on their body. "Dein Duft ist göttlich meine Marionette" as he says in between eating them out working his tongue around their parts. Lapping in the juices drinking in their moans. "Ist meine Puppe glücklich?" Rein asks seeing his love shakes their head yes. "Gut dann. Ein Meister muss seiner Puppe um jeden Preis ein gutes Gefühl geben" says rein as he holds his puppets hand while eating them out. "Meine Marionette, es ist Zeit, unsure Liebe zu versiegeln" rein says to his love as he sits up holding their legs preparing them for missionary. "Bist du bereit meine Puppe?" He wispers. "Mach mich wirklich zu deinem Meister" his puppet proclaims. "Ich liebe dich, meine Marionette" He states as he slowly inserts his cock inside _______. "Ah du bist so eng meine Marionette. Waren Sie noch Jungfrau?" Asked rein. ______ nods yes. Rein smirks "Danke, dass du dich für deine Meisterpuppe gerettet hast". He slowly inserts more inside and slowly starts moving his hips as he hears their moans. Rein asks "Tut es meiner Puppe weh?" They respond "Ja, aber es ist oki. Du kannst so schnell gehen wie du willst, mein Meister. Ich lebe nur, um dir zu gefallen." Rein smile while looking at them "Gut, meine Marionette zu kennen". Rein quickens the pace as he thrusts deeper inside as he feels their insides clamping down on his massive cock. Rein yells "Ich werde meine Puppe spermen!" pumping away hitting deep inside them. "Sperma in mir Meister! Ich will all deine Liebe in mir!" pleaded the puppet. Rein then cums inside his puppet filling them to the brim with his love. "Ach ja Meister! Erfülle mich mit deiner Liebe!" Yells the s/o as the clamp their legs around his waist. "Ich liebe dich, meine Marionette. Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen." rein whispers in his puppets ear as he lays down next to them. They look into each others eyes basking in the afterglow. "Ich liebe dich, meine Marionette." Rein states as he looks into his puppets eyes. "Ich liebe dich auch, mein Meister." says _______ as they embrace each other for the rest of the night. 

 

-The End


End file.
